


Harry Potter Poems I Wrote When I Was a Kid

by Rainsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Meta Poetry, Poetry, but it wasn't supposed to be, i was 13 i had never even kissed anyone, maybe more of a dependent one, the poem sounds like it's an abusive relationship maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: [2019-01-09] I've recently been struck by a worry that a forum I used to post fanworks on is going to disappear, so I've decided to archive what I can. These are two Harry Potter poems I wrote when I was younger, one a meta one about my own feelings about the last Harry Potter movie coming out, the other from the perspective of an original character,





	1. Obliviate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was originally published on Free Realms Insider on July 17th, 2011, at 5:43 pm, when I was 13 years old. I have archived the original thread (with comments) [here](https://web.archive.org/web/20190109170038/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/obliviate-poem-rain-wolfheart-40930/).
> 
> ORIGINAL NOTES  
> First of all, AUIHRFKJF don't give me spoilers. I haven't seen HP8 yet- I'm going on Tuesday. Second of all, I know this doesn't rhyme. I prefer free-verse poetry. Third of all, I know I didn't use any capital letter. It's for effect. Dun nag meh. Anyways, hope you guys like it (: I'm cool with constructive criticism. But no haters, hmm?

it's hard to fight these tears  
you got me through so much  
every time i was sad  
i always thought “what would he do?”  
sleepless nights,  
endless days,  
you were always there for me.  
the end is in reach.  
i don't want it to be.  
you can't be gone.  
not forever.  
if you leave,  
i'll have no one left.  
don't leave me.  
i can't let your memory  
obliviate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL END NOTES  
> *If you don't get it, it's about Harry Potter and how I don't want it to end ): ): ):


	2. He Told Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was originally published on Free Realms Insider on September 20th, 2011, at 5:58 pm, when I was 13 years old. I have archived the original thread (with comments) [here](https://web.archive.org/web/20190109165713/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/he-told-me-poem-rain-wolfheart-44138/).

He told me to leave  
He told me to run  
He told me to flee the sun  
He told me he loved me  
He told me he wouldn't forget  
He told me he had to go  
He told me I was beautiful  
He told me I was his world  
He told me I was in danger  
He told me everything would change  
He told me everything would be different  
He told me everything would be alright someday  
He told me this world wasn't safe  
He told me this world was chasing me  
He told me this world was too dangerous  
He told me they would come  
He told me they would hurt me  
He told me they would pull us further apart  
He told me to leave  
He told me to run  
Now lonely owls flee the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL END NOTES  
> Constructive criticism welcome (:  
> Interpret this however you want, but if you're curious this is the backstory behind it.  
> This is from the perspective of my original character in the Harry Potter universe, Hecate Twist. She's a Muggle-born witch who is in her sixth year during the events of Deathly Hallows. (She's a Hufflepuff and the shyest girl you'll ever meet) She is in a relationship with a half-blood wizard a year above her (he's a minor canon character, but I'd rather not say who he is) He has to return to Hogwarts, since it's now law, but since Muggle-borns are now being interrogated and sometimes arrested, he tells her to take her family and go into hiding. She does, but she goes into a bit of a depression: she's separated from the magical world, she's still underage so she can't use magic to protect herself and her family, and her only way of communicating with her friends is by owl- and she needs to be careful about what she says, since owls might be intercepted or tracked. She sends and recieves them at night, away from whatever safe house they're at, and every time she sends one it's when they're about to change locations. Anyways, I'm really starting to like this character, even though I initially felt like she would be a bit of a Mary-Sue when I created her. Now, I like her, and I think she's a much better role-model than my other original character (in the new generation, AKA she goes to school with the trio and everyone's children) Athena Gryffon, a firey-tempered Gryffindor prankster Fred and George would be proud of. I don't have a Marauders-generation one yet, but hopefully I will once I finish Hecate.


End file.
